


File Under D

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Security Guard Brock Rumlow, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: It's scary to go to the file storage room alone. Take Brock Rumlow!
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	File Under D

It was a Thursday and your boss told you to dig up anything you can find about the Dragonfly project in the file room. Marvelous. That particular room was in the basement of the building. Not a place you wanted to be alone because it was super creepy and you'd seen enough horror movies to be concerned. You decided to ask Sgt. Rumlow to walk you down. You'd only seen him this morning which meant he was stuck doing boring-ass paperwork. You popped over to the security office. You spied him hunched over his desk, sorting through Post-It notes. You tapped on a window to get his attention, then opened the door. "Hey, um, could you do me a favor and walk me down to the old file room?"

Brock capped his pen and tossed it on his desk. "Sitwell got you doing piss-ass work again?" he asked as he stood. You nodded, watching as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. He strode over to you and grabbed his jacket off the door hook. "All right, let's go." 

It took about five minutes to get to your destination. You went inside with Rumlow close behind. As soon as he shut the door, he grabbed your hips and jerked you back against him. You half-turned, threading your fingers into his short hair and pulled his mouth to meet yours. The kiss was sloppy, mostly tongue. It had been too long since the pair of you had time alone. You broke away first. "C'mon," you whispered as you held a hand and tugged him to follow you further into the room. There was a spot along the back wall with enough space for a quickie. It wasn't the most stable place, but beggars can't be choosers.

You hurriedly stripped off your hose and panties while Brock whipped open his belt and trousers. His cock popped free of his briefs and you wrapped a hand around it. He shoved your skirt up over your ass, thrusting two fingers inside your pussy. The squelching noise confirmed how wet your were. He lined up and eased in, getting himself balls-deep before hugging your body to hold you up. "Fuck, we need to do this in a bed," he muttered as he started fucking you.

"Mmm, all the things I can do to you," you cooed, kissing his jaw as you clung to him for support.

His breath hot against you neck as he said, "Really think you tie me down?" He moved faster, harder; the sound of you being slammed into the side of a metal filing cabinet filling the room. "Maybe I'll be the one doing things to you. I bet you'd like that, huh?" You whimpered in response because it was true. You felt the swell and throbbing of his cock as he filled you with his hot cum. He stayed inside as long as possible, giving you time to bring yourself back to reality. He sucked on your earlobe, tonguing the small golden hoop piercing your skin. He brushed hair away from your face. "You good, babe?"

"Uh-huh, yeah," you sighed and dropped your feet down. Your legs were wobbly, but that nice wobbly that happens after getting a great fuck. You really did need to stop getting dicked at the office. Maybe moving to Manhattan wouldn't be such a financial hardship, especially if you could hook up with a hunky roommate who'd accept nightly pussy in lieu of rent.


End file.
